The cottage
by Rosie80
Summary: A very special weekend...


_3rd of July, 1963._

 _The car stopped right infront of the bank and three men got out of it, while the fourh one stayed by the wheel. After a short while, with the other three back in the car, the driver lit it and took off as quickly as he could... Some blood drops could be seen on the road, where the car had been parked._

 _/-/-/-/-/-/_

-You're gonna love this place, girls. It's not very big, but it will do for a weekend. The three bedrooms have great views over the lake...

-We're lucky your bro has let us the cottage for these days, Sonny. It was so hard finding somewhere to stay! I'm sorry I couldn't know before if I was going to manage to come, but you all know how my job is. Anyway, my boss owed me some free days, so I asked him for this weekend, and...voila!

It was the 4th of July weekend, and we all had planned going out of town for some days. We had already seen too many parades, and things, and it would be great having some time in the countryside. Thankfully, Sonny's brother had a cottage not too far from town, about two hours or so, and it was quite near to a lake. It had three bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room. Enough for us, in any case. Doody and me had already been there, and so had Marty, obviously, but it was the first time Frenchy and Jan would go. We had bought wine, and some meat and vegetables, and had the idea of having our own 4th of July right there, making a barbecue...after having a bath in the lake. Who could dream of a better plan?

-Well, girls, welcome to my little cottage. I do hope you like it!

We had just arrived, and while we unloaded the car, Marty was showing the house to the girls. It was a one storey house, made in wood, with the three bedrooms facing the lake, and the kitchen and the living room facing the forest.

-Wow, this is great, Marty! I wouldn't mind having some place like this!

-It's like being in paradise, yeah...in fact, we're thinking of buying something around, and it would be great if you did too.

-God, Marty, are you ok? You're terribly pale!

-Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the road, it has too many turns. It always happens when we come here. I'll try to sleep for a while.

-Well, then we'll leave you rest for a while. Besides, we should help the guys with the unpacking and then we settle things here...We'll tell Sonny to come, ok?

About an hour later, we had already unpacked, and Jan and me had gone for a walk, all along the lake shore. Sonny had stayed with Marty, and Doody and Frenchy had chosen to stay at the cottage, having a little nap.

-So, what do you think, honey? You like the place?

-It's gorgeous. Marty told me before they were thinking of buying something here...and it would be a good idea, don't you think? I would like our kids...when they come...to know and love countryside...

I couldn't but smile, though I also felt a bit uneasy. We had been trying for a long, long time, even before we got married, but hadn't succeeded...I hadn't told her, but had started thinking there could be something wrong, either with me or with her...

-Or for us, we would also enjoy it. There's no need of...

She stopped in front of me, and held my hands...

-Listen...I have to tell you something. Remember two months ago, when I told you I had to go to San Francisco, because of my job? Well...it wasn't totally true. I did go to San Francisco, but I did it to be medically treated, and...

-What happens, are you ok? You should have told me, I...

-I'm perfectly fine, and would be even better in seven months. And if I didn't tell you, was because I didn't want to raise your hopes. Will you ever forgive me?

-You mean you...? God, there's nothing to forgive you for! Are you fine? Here, have my jacket...Come on, let's go back to the cottage, in case you're tired...

-Hahaha! C'mon, Rog, do not exaggerate! I'm pregnant, not sick, and a walk won't hurt me, and even less if it's with you by my side. By the way, wanna know something? I think Marty is expecting too, when we were seeing the rooms she was pale and looked sick, but pretended it was because of the road.

-Ha! You're gossip queen, know that! Anyway, if she is, I guess they'll tell us tonight. Maybe this is why they insisted on coming here, to tell us. I think we should wait to tell them about us, it's their day after all...

-Yeah, you're right. Hey...look over there, that bonfire...I thought this wasn't a too known place.

-It must be someone who is doing camping. Let's go back to the cottage, I don't want to get lost...

We went back hand in hand to the cottage. When we arrived, Sonny and Doody were preparing things for the barbecue, and we could hear Marty and Frenchy in the kitchen.

-Where were you? We thought you had got lost, we were about going looking for you..

-Nah, just went for a walk. Sonny, hadn't you said it's not allowed to camp in the area? We saw a bonfire near the hills, it was rather awkward...

-It's not allowed, no...it will probably be nothing, but I think we should tell the game wardens just in case. I'll phone them right now.

Sonny went inside, while Doody and me watched the barbecue. After a while, the girls brought some bowls with salad and two or three bottles of wine. In no time, we were enjoying a fine dinner. It was a warm, starry night, and we could hear the crickets singing.

-It's funny, but meals do taste much better when you eat them on the open air! This veal burger is just great...Doody, pass me some salad,will you? And...no, not wine, just watef now, thanks.

-Guys, we do have something to tell you... We didn't ask you to spend the 4th of July weekend only to be with us. We do have something to celebrate...I'm four months pregnant...that's why I was a bit sick earlier, gals-and Marty winked at both Jan and Frenchy.

-I knew it, I was so sure of it! Congrats to you two, that little one will be very lucky!

-How good! Congrats, buddies! C'mon, this one's for the baby!

-For the baby!

We toasted to the future baby, and I looked at Jan while we drank. She had a special bright in her eyes. We would be the next ones to announce pregnancy... Just in that moment, we heard someone knocking at the door. We looked at each other, rather puzzled. Who could be? Sonny, Doody and me went to open.

Four men were infront of us. Two of them had guns and were pointing us with them, while other was holding the fourth one, who had a gunshot wound to his left side.

-What the...?

-Go inside, now!

-Guys, what...?-Marty came along from the rear garden- Oh my God! Don't hurt us, please...

-Is there someone else here?

-Yeah...but please do not hurt us. We...

-Shut up! And if you behave, no one will get hurt. You, tell the others to come here.

They took us to the living room, and made us sit on the couch. So, those were the ones who had lit the bonfire Jan and me had seen... What would they want from us?

-Listen...take the lunch if you want to, but...

-I don't want to hear a word, understood? The thing is this. Our friend is wounded and we need a place to rest. We will leave in the morning, you will say nothing, and everyone will be happy here.

-Let me see his wound. I'm a nurse...

We all looked at Marty in shock, and so did those three. Maybe she was doing fine, and she was our only hope for not being in more trouble. But...what if she tried to remove his bullet and things went bad?

-Marty, are you sure you can do this?

-I'm gonna try, just can't leave him wounded like that.-she took Sonny apart- Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I will need you to bring something from the village, I'll write you the list of things I need.

-One of us will go with you. We have to make sure you won't try anything funny.

About five minutes later, it was Doody and me the ones who went to the village. I didn't like at all the idea of leaving Jan there with those two, even if Sonny was there to take care of her and Frenchy. I guess Doody felt the same way...we almost didn't say a word on our way to South Creek. It took us half an hour or so to arrive, and we went right to the pharmacy. Luckily, it was still open.

It was Doody who went to buy what Marty had asked for, while I stayed in the car with one of those two. I saw a police officer staring at us, and I feared and wanted at the same time that he approached to the car. But he didn't, he just walked away. Damn hell, there was no way we could ask for help. And even if Marty was able to remove the bullet, that could mean or no those ones would go away just like that.

I drove back to our cottage, as fast as I could. When we arrived, we saw they had placed the wounded guy over the living room table, and one of the lamps was by him, lighting his side. Marty looked at Doody and me, and we just made a denial sign. We were on our own to get rid of those dudes.

-Ok, let's see what you brought. Right, this is just what I needed. Frenchy, I need you to boil some water. I'll have to esterilze all this before starting.

-You're taking too long, Ma'am...you'd better not play with us, or...

-Do you want your partner to live? Then let me operate him! And I will need to be calm when I start, so it will be better if you're not here. You can wait in one of the bedrooms.

Brave Marty, going for broke! She was doing her best to find us a way to get out of that mess, but things would not be that easy.

-Ok...but it's us who puts the rules here. One of us has to stay here, so...one of you will go with us to the bedroom- and they grabbed Jan. She looked at me, and was absolutely terrified...

-No!...let her stay here, I'll go with you.

-Let me think...no. Her company will be much more pleasant than yours.

-Two for one, then. We'll both go.

-Whatever, c'mon then.

We walked ahead of them to our bedroom, and sat by the window. Jan placed her head on my shoulder, and I had her tightly hugged. The men kept watching at us, and stayed by the door. I was trying my best to keep Jan's confident, but she was shaking as a leaf.

The bedroom door was open, and from time to time we heard Marty telling Frenchy and Sonny what to do...they would probably be helping her, and we heard the wounded one moaning. I felt totally helpless there, and couldn't but think those ones could use anyone of us as a way of going away.

After a long time, that lasted like eons, Marty came finally in the room, cleaning her hands with a rag from the kitchen.

-Your friend is fine, but he needs a rest. You should go to sleep as well. We'll bring him here. And...I've done what you expected from me, now it's your turn to let my friends be with us.

-Sorry ma'am, but no ma'am. Those two stay here until we are sure our partner is fine. And who knows later...in fact, we have got used to having them around...

Jan and me looked first at Marty and then at those three...we were in shock. Would me worst fears be true, after all? Were they planning to use us as hostages to go out of the forest? I wasn't prepared for that, so just got up...

-Ok, I will go with you if that's what you want. But she stays here.

-No, Rog, don't do it! Please! I'll go as well.

-No, I won't put you in more danger. I'll be fine, they will probably drop me off when we are in the village.

-He won't be alone, Jan, don't you worry. I'll go with him.

That was Doody, always there when he was needed. We had met when we were four, and well, in good and bad times, he's always been a friend.

Right then, we heard a car coming. Quick but carefully, I pushed Jan out of the room and closed the door. If there was trouble on the way, at least she'd be out of it.

-This is Marshall Williams! Go out of the house with your hands up!

Doody and me were by one of the windows, and the three perps were by the other. We could see Jan, Sonny and the girls going out and take shelter behind the police car. Marty and Sonny were talking to the Marshall...it seemed they knew each other quite well.

Then, it happened very fast. One of the cops came in and threw a smoke grenade in the house. Covering out mouth and nose with our jackets, Doody and me ran to the door. It was really hard to see or breath inside there, and when we were finally out we almost fell inconscious. Last thing I remember before passing out is a cop helping me reach the car, and Jan by my side...Later, at hospital, they told me it had been Sonny the one who phoned the game wardens to tell them what was going on.

-And this is the whole story of the day your mummy and me knew you were coming. Now, kiss goodnight to mummy and go to bed, ok honey? Happy birthday sweetie.

-Will you tell me the story again, daddy?

-Next year, as I always do. Come on, I'll put you to bed. Hop on, I´ll take you on a piggyback ride.


End file.
